For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Third Arc of the For The Good Of The Village set. Hinata is crippled. Neji is now held captive in Suna. Naruto is part of a key to end a growing threat. Villains and veterans work side by side to stop a potential world ending calamity. Will love overcome any and all obstacles? NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, TemxShika. T for mild language.
1. Ch 1 The Best

**AN: Greetings again, everyone! I am your Mistress. This is part three of the For The Good Of The Village series. For starters, I want everyone to know there is a good chance that I'll be able to update my stories on a more regular basis. So delays should be long gone. Hopefully. Let's keep our fingers crossed.**

**Your Mistress**

**PS-Go NaruHina! We won, everyone! Woohoo!**

**For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc  
><strong>

**Ch 1 The Best  
><strong>

Sakura had never seen Sasuke with such awe filled, hate saturated eyes. His face twisted manically, baring teeth and screeching like something that came out of Naruto's throat when his body ruptured red chakra and became a miniature beast thing. She didn't have to know if someone, something was behind her, because all of her dear Sasuke's rancor visibly directed through her to whatever, whoever was breathing down her neck. Then he moved, quick and deadly, accurate and lethal. She always thought Sasuke's assaults looked like something out of a dream, beautiful and precise, always intentionally dissecting and punishing...

...like now, when he tore through her to get to him.

xxx

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Those words shook her out of her shock. In front of her, a genjutsu played out in horrific detail. Sasuke and his brother, she assumed by Sasuke's uncharacteristic wrath upon a flitting figure who continued to stay just one step out of his reach after mowing the illusion of Sakura down with a shove that left her broken on the pavement. She was sure it was her seeing Sasuke go through her to get to him, but it wasn't what she thought.

"I'm...his friend." She answered, scared and anxious at the voice, at the man who stood next to her. "Are you going to hurt him?"

He, the one who she assumed cast the genjutsu, didn't say anything. He just watched, neither fascinated nor angry at Sasuke's unleashed fury being brought about by the image of him.

"I don't know," was his honest answer. "I'm not here to help him."

"Then who are you here to help?"

Turning his doujutsu scarlet star gaze at her, he said, "Our people."

"You have the Sharingan?" Sakura gasped, realizing she had not even seen the man's eyes, so worried was she for her Sasuke-kun.

"Tell him, I'll see him soon." Itachi snapped his fingers. Sasuke fell to his knees, panting hard as if he had just been punched in the gut. "And thank you for caring for him."

"Wait, why are you-"

Sasuke sought his parent's murderer left and then right. Finding him, he charged again, bodily, carelessly. Sakura moved out of the way this time. She was sure this wasn't going to be a genjutsu and her ability to absorb damage was already proven to have a low capacity. The man fled and Sasuke chased. Unsure if Sasuke would need her help, she dashed along albeit at a much slower pace.

Try as she might to try and piece what had just happened, it wasn't long till she heard Sasuke's frustrated scream break the rushing sound of padded feet.

Two Jounin were already on Sasuke, shoving him bodily into the ground with his arms locked behind him, keeping him pinned and immobile.

"No, you have to let me go!" He screamed impotently. "He's here! I need to kill him."

"Can it, traitor, you're not going anywhere." One of the flak vested shinobi shouted sharply. The other Jounin had his hand in his pouch at Sakura's approach. "Halt!"

"Wait! It's me, Haruno Sakura!" She waved her hands disarmingly. "I was given permission to see Sasuke-kun!"

Recognizing her, the other Jounin swiveled his head, turning this way and that. "What is he talking about? Who was he trying to chase outside the compound? He had to have known we were out here."

"It's him! He's here!" Sasuke snarled, glaring through all of them to try and see behind them.

Both Jounin stared at him, wondering if the young Uchiha was losing it.

"He's telling the truth! I saw him, too." Sakura pleaded in his stead.

"Who?" The one immobilizing Sasuke down with a knee to his back and a hand full of dark hair in his hand to keep Sasuke in place.

"Itachi, the one who killed my family!"

xxx

"I always thought this office was a bit drab, don't you think?" Orochimaru hummed as he browsed around the plain walls and wooden floor of the Council Chamber. All the clan heads were here, as well as Ibiki and Danzo.

"What do you think it's missing? A few corpses of children or twisted beasts over the mantel?" Inuzka Tsume grumbled through her teeth at him.

"Oh, come now, they wouldn't be from _our_ village. Well, not if I was Hokage, that is." He chuckled thickly. "Oh, the memories. Please tell me," Orochimaru leaned forward, knuckles on the table, head tilted forward to shroud his face with his inky black hair, "Did you all sleep better when I left or did you try to stay up longer knowing that the Great Orochimaru was still out there to haunt whatever peace you thought you had?"

No one answered him. All he received was their mistrusting glares.

"Thank you, you couldn't have answered it better."

Pacing about the room, everyone was waiting for the Hokage to show up as he finished up some other business.

"Ah, I see you have kept my seat."

Each clan head looked at the other, then at the seats around them. There were no other's available...

Gliding around the room, drawing their attention, he gave them all one last imperiously look before sitting down.

Everyone stood up, except Danzo, with their weapons drawn about to attack.

...except the Hokage's.

"Orochimaru, get up."

The snake sage gurgled a chuckle, seeing the shadow of his sensei behind him. Bringing himself to his feet, he smiled sickly to the short elder. "I see the years have not been kind, sensei. Others might see this as a sign of weakness. You're not an easy target now, are you, sensei?" While Hiruzen didn't say anything else, Orochimaru did pull the seat out for him in a genial show of courtesy. "One must show a bit of leniency to our elders, even if their senility proves to hinder their decision making."

"I hardly think you are one to speak of unwise decisions, Orochimaru." Sarutobi took the offered chair, ignoring his prodigy student's jab.

"On the contrary, I think Orochimaru has a point," Danzo spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "We must finally ask what is to be made of this, Hiruzen. Code Black? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Taking his time to give each clan head a solemn study of their eyes, even going so far as to rest his eyes on a triumphant Orochimaru, he spoke clearly and with authority. "I know many of you were here during the Kyuubi invasion and can remember what monumental losses we suffered that day. We do not have the Yondaime to protect our people or anyone knowledgeable enough to possibly contain another attack. Am I wrong?"

There were no takers. Even Orochimaru's normal intellectual goading was silenced by the Hokage's questioning look.

"So this was your answer? Call back all our members within a hundred miles? _All_ of them? Even those that are under deep cover or assigned special tasks? Do you have any idea what political mitigation we're going to have to go through to keep any ally nations from using this as collateral against us?" Danzo fumed, glaring at his Hokage with his one visible eye.

"Yes, I am aware." Sarutobi spoke warily, knowing full well what was coming next. "How is Naruto?"

"Imprisoned." Ibiki answered. "Kakashi is monitoring him as well as several ANBU. He won't be able to seep a flicker of red chakra before the whole place takes him out as well as half of our training areas."

"Are you sure it will hold him?" Danzo asked.

"Honestly...I'm not sure." Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his weathered cheek. "From what we can tell, he's being cooperative as long as he stays by Hyuuga Hin-"

"Just Hinata, Hokage-sama." Hiashi corrected, speaking clearly. "Our customs won't allow her to carry the Hyuuga name. She is now just Hinata."

The Hyuuga clan head received multiple rancorous glares, but his visage never left that of the Hokage's.

"If that is your decision under the name Hyuuga, then so be it. We are not here for that matter, so we will continue with the issue at hand. Is he contained?"

"As well as we can without medically sedating him or killing him, Hokage-sama." Ibiki responded firmly.

"Such a waste," Danzo shook his head. "You knew my position and what Root could have done for him should you just give him to me. The rigorous emotional training as well as the need to remove any and all sense of family and friendship would have made him an invaluable weapon for Konoha-"

"I took personal responsibility for his welfare when..." Sarutobi began, but decided to change the topic. "Naruto has endured enough. Taking away his ability to feel love or even know friendship is something even the most basic of human rights."

"Is it?" Danzo narrowed his eye. "And what have you done to improve his sense of friends and family considering the village's attitude on him being the Kyuubi?"

"You were there as well as I, Danzo." Hiruzen pointed a gnarled finger at the cycloptic war hawk. "The village lost their beloved Yondaime and everyone was up in arms about killing the beast inside him. Logic and emotional stability during duress are hardly agreeing companions. Nothing short of putting the village under martial law would have forced the majority to see us as the enemy versus one child. The needs of the many outweigh the few."

"Little good that does us now, doesn't it?" The Root leader replied.

"It's easy to look at the results of our actions now, but in the end whose heads does it all fall on?" Shikaku diverted their attention. "We all know who he is and who his father is, but what have we done to defend him against everyone else? Were any of us any better than the civilians?"

No one answered.

"And what of his romantic attachment to Hyu-err...Hinata?" Inoichi diverted their solemn faces. "Won't he seek some revenge since her injuries? Could he hurt her if he gets angry?"

Before anyone could answer, Hiashi answered, "Do not worry about Hinata. She is of no concern to us as shinobi."

Inoichi jumped from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, "Has anyone ever told you you're an asshole?"

"All the time," Hiashi replied without a flicker of emotion. "I always consider the quality of the speaker and their choice of expressing through name calling. Like those times, this one is similar. Easily dismissible."

"That's enough," The Third tapped his knuckle on the table, forcing Inoichi to settle down into his seat. Hiashi had yet to strain a facial muscle.

"I could never throw my princess away like that, never," Inoichi fumed a bit before his grumbling ceased.

"I almost forgot how amusing these little get togethers are." Orochimaru licked his lips, "You never disappoint, Hyuuga-sama."

"I hardly desire your opinion, Orochimaru." Hiashi flicked his pale eyes to the snake sannin.

"No, however would you even dare to try and dismiss me?"

Even Hiashi held his tongue.

"On that note, I honestly couldn't tell any of you if he would seek any retribution for what Neji-"

"Hyuuga Neji." Hiashi corrected coolly.

More wrathful glares with the exception of Danzo and Orochimaru zeroed on the Byuakugan Clan Head.

"-Hyuuga Neji did to her. However, Naruto's actions must be taken into account that he will." Sarutobi confirmed.

"What do we do then, Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked with a very audible slight. "Call another Code Black? Put ourselves into further disrepute with the neighboring villages?"

"I can control him."

The voice came out of thin air, right by the snake sannin.

Flinching as one, Itachi materialized from out of thin air.

Everyone stood up, but the one who reacted with the most fear was Orochimaru. Always cool, always obstinate, Orochimaru's normally oily slick smirk now featured a narrowed eye scowl of acute alertness.

Itachi didn't even glance his way.

Three Root members appeared around Itachi, their ninjatos and kunai swinging in deadly arcs at the elder Uchiha. They cut through air. By the Third's side, the real Itachi spoke humbly, "Hokage-sama, you have summoned me?"

Hiruzen rose his hand to hold the three underground special ops members from slaying the double turn coat.

The trio turned towards Danzo, waiting for his answer.

He shook his head, then flicked it to the side.

All three masked Root members disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"I do not approve of this," Aburame Shibi called from behind his high collar. "I believe an answer is needed."

"Yes, please do, Third Hokage," Danzo steeled his voice, hardening it behind his grizzled lips. "What other surprises can we expect tonight?"

xxx

"We're here!" Tsunade and Jiraiya panted, leaning against the wall to catch their breath. Waiting a moment to pull themselves together and appear presentable, the chamber doors opened from the inside without them even approaching. The throng of clan heads, Danzo, and the Hokage with his two criminals Orochimaru and Itachi.

"Punctual as always," Orochimaru snickered at the two old team mates. "And, like always, disappointing. You missed everything."

Orochimaru's mirth turned sour at the shadow cast over him by Itachi. Wordlessly, scowling and simpering, Orochimaru moved with a petulant air. Looking out of the side of his black eyes, Itachi lowered his head respectfully towards the two Sannin. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama. It is a privilege to meet you."

Monitoring Orochimaru forward with his mere presence, the Third Hokage followed along, aged and troubled.

"What happened, old man?" Tsunade squawked, unable to articulate pass the sight of Orochimaru and Itachi roaming the halls as if they'd belonged there without incident.

xxx

Naruto's binds were loosened, allowing him some mild movement and distance. As of now, he rested his head on the lap of his love. While her family had thrown out her name as quickly as they threw her out of her home, to him, words and letters didn't diminish what was his Hinata-chan. Sitting in a wheelchair, she stared sightlessly into the dark cell, curling her fingers through his blonde hair, humming a little song. Naruto nuzzled himself onto the soft folds of her hospital gown.

"That's really nice, Hinata-chan. Where did you hear that song?"

Tilting her head towards the sound of his voice, she smoothed his whiskered cheek with his thumb affectionately. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. Usually when I couldn't sleep."

Naruto had heard the grisly details of Hinata's wounds already. When she came down to see him, the first words out of her mouth were, "Thank you for not killing my Nii-san, Naruto-kun."

How could he tell her what was really going on inside his heart after that?

Sensing his pain and hearing his muffled sobs, Kakashi assisted her towards Naruto till her sightless outreached hands touched his tear stained face. From there, he heard her soft, tender hums and was easily soothed by their simple femininity.

Two lovers found comfort in each arms and presence once again.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

One drop...then another fell onto Naruto's cheek. Looking up through the dim light, even though her eyes were bandaged, tears of regret seeped through the thin cloth.

"Do you think I would have been a good mommy?"

Struggling to get closer to her, he could only nuzzle his face deeper into her palms.

"The best, Hinata-chan."


	2. Ch 2 Let's Begin

**For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc**

**Ch 2 Let's Begin  
><strong>

**One Hour Ago**

"How do you feel?" Kurenai sat herselt next to Hinata, smoothing the sheet on her hospital bed by the young girl's side. The genjutsu mistresses' most gentle student seemed only a shell of what was already a wounded soul. Hinata simply aimed her face at where her hands would be if she could see them; on her lap, fingers loosely fisted, and immobile. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hinata turned to the sound of her sensei's voice.

"Is it really true? Did they really tell me the truth, sensei?"

"Hinata," Kurenai had been expecting this. "Our village is making medical advances all the time. I overheard some of the hospital staff even say Tsunade-sama is here! I will personally see to it that she has a look at you and-"

Hinata stopped Kurenai by grabbing her wrist with both hands, her lips pinch and twisted with hope and worry. "Sensei, Neji lived, right? Naruto-kun didn't…didn't…kill him because of me?"

Hinata swallowed hard, trembling and scared. Yet, with just the tiniest bit of hope, could the rumors be true?

"Yes, Hinata," Her sensei smoothed the dark indigo locks on the side of Hinata's head with sisterly affection. "I was there. He could have but he didn't. I won't lie, many of us wanted to, but we all held back. While Uzumaki had expressed what we all felt, even he, in the end, didn't commit to his desires."

"And my Nii-san?"

"Gone," Kurenai sighed, frustrated and annoyed. "The Suna team took him. There are talks of war and subterfuge to steal the Byakugan for their selves considering she was a suitor."

"He's okay. They're both okay." A contented sigh escaped the ex-heiress's lips. "Thank Kami."

Perking up, Hinata chewed her lip with a selfish hope. "Naruto-kun?"

"He's in prison, Hinata."

"Oh."

"Hinata, he made a mess of things. We're not just talking destroying a training ground or injuring several dozen jounin, chuunin, and genin, but the necessary actions taken by the Hokage has put many nearby villages on alert due to having shinobi that were undercover forcibly recalled to help protect the village and mitigate the damage or protect the civilians. He can't just walk away from this. You have to know that."

"But, he's okay?"

"Confined, monitored, and asking for you."

It brought a touch of light to Hinata's face when she heard that. Kurenai smiled seeing she could bring some kind of happiness to the young girl before her. Still, there was something she had to know.

"How are you feeling about the other thing, Hinata? You know, your condition? Are you okay? Are you mad? I mean, you can't have-"

"I know, sensei," Hinata's voice caught in her throat, quavering deep and dark like something that belonged to someone accepting their fate with too many regrets to acknowledge.

"I heard these will help with the pain," Kurenai picked up a little paper cup with pills in them. Placing them in Hinata's hand, she poured some water into the cup after Hinata took each of them, swallowing them one at a time. "The pills only numb the pain but the damage is pretty severe. I'm no medic, but without these I was told you're always going to feel pain until...well, choices are made. Very permanent choices. So you're also going to need to bring a pain killer drip till Tsunade-sama can get to you, but, for now, this is all we can do."

"I am thankful, sensei."

"However, as it stands right now, no one is able to offer any positive advice. Even those from your family have said the same thing. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

Hinata simply nodded, her lips pinched to try and hold a cry that was too deep to express. "Can I please see Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, the funny thing about that is you're one of the few people who can."

XXX

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, I demand your resignation." Danzo announced, ignoring Itachi's appearance.

"Well, now that is something." The Third lifted the brim of his hat, peering at his accuser through his bushy brows. "I'm not against it. If anything, I find the idea very appealing. I've wanted to for some time now. Still, there is the issue of who would take my place. By demanding me to step down is it also a way to announce that you will take my place Danzo?"

"This is nostalgic, isn't it, sensei?" Orochimaru rubbed his fingers together. "Of course, there are other options than replacing one old man with another."

"Don't even think about it," Ibiki warned from the other side of the room.

"As an interrogation specialist, I would have thought you would be better informed." Orochimaru mocked. "Why take the place of a ruined old relic's position of Hokage when I have created my own village in my image. Didn't you know that you are in the presence of the Otokage, the Village of Sound's master?"

Everyone had not known.

"So all the genin that entered-" Shikaku was already thinking well past the present appearances of their conversation.

"Yes, are all my personal creations." Orochimaru hummed relished delight. "Beautiful, aren't they? Deadly, capable, loyal, and, above all, disposable should they fail me."

"You had to have known about this," Danzo turned his eye towards the Third. "What games are you trying to pull, Hiruzen?"

"None," Sarutobi wiped his hands. "Yes, I did allow Orochimaru's students into our village. We are watching them just as much as he is watching us. Isn't that what do as shinobi? There isn't a Kage here that hasn't planted a spy or tried to usurp another's power one way or another. We have students from all over: Rain, Cloud, Earth…So it is just us playing the game, Danzo. I thought you would have known that."

Hiruzen tilted his head to the side, "A Hokage candidate would have known that."

Danzo said nothing.

"Speaking of murder, how is my little Anko-chan? Still wallowing in abject misery I assume."

"On the contrary," Ibiki strolled over to stare at Orochimaru with his flinty gaze. "She is eagerly awaiting to kill you."

Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, that is delightful. I can certainly empathize with those raging desires to kill your sensei."

The snake sage's eyes drifted towards Sarutobi. "It looks like everyone will have a chance at that when the right time comes."

Itachi seemed to shift time and space, putting himself in front of Orochimaru's yellow eyes.

Taking a step back, Orochimaru frowned. "As I said, when the right time comes."

"Back to the issue of my resignation, as we all know, as long as I live, only I can name a successor. I have already considered several candidates. I will consider their past history, ability, strength, and loyalty to the village as well making sure whatever my choice it, it will be for the good of the village's future and protection."

"Hokage-sama, speaking of which, there is something I need to update you about." Itachi turned his eyes to the side, glancing at everyone to ensure they were paying close attention.

"Just me or everyone here Itachi?"

Turning back to those gathered, he spoke clearly and loudly. "I have to tell you about my current mission to abduct Uzumaki Naruto for Pein and the organization known as Akatsuki…"

Xxx

**Back to the Present**

"What a mess," Jiraiya grumbled, looking around at what had been the Chuunin training facility in the Forest of Death. Kicking over a piece of timber, some statue formations were left intact resembling a hand forming a symbol. "That kid really did tap into the Kyuubi already. Damn."

Tsunade scanned around her feet, looking for any signs of bodies. She hadn't seen any, yet there were still areas dark with what could easily be blood. She moved along faster, unable to think clearly as to what she would actually do if there were any dead about.

"Do you think any of this is kind of romantic?"

"Really, Jiraiya? Seriously?" Tsunade snapped, turning to face him and clobber him into next year.

"Oh? You're thinking about me? I'm touched, really, but not this time." He walked past her and touched her shoulder.

She slapped his hand when he started to drag it low on her blouse.

"I'm talking about the kid, Uzumaki Naruto. He did this," Jiraiya twirled his finger around, tilting his head here and there. "for what's her name, Hyuuga something or another."

Tsunade simmered at the surface, but still considered his statement. "Some spymaster. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. I remember him and his clan when we were just getting Minato into the Hokage's chair."

Jiraiya scratched at his bushy white hair, looking high into the skies. "Hatsumi was his wife, right?"

"Yes, that's it. Why do you remember that and not her daughter?"

Jiraiya grinned perversely, "I never forget a woman with big-" He made little grabby motions with his hands. "Heh...hehehe..."

He ducked just in time to avoid a nice boulder sized rock thrown his way.

"Will you stop throwing things at me! I swear, woman, you're going kill me!"

"And it will be a great justice to women all over the world that have to deal with obscene perverts like you!"

"It's meant as a compliment!"

"Ku, ku, ku...this really is nostalgic. I almost feel like we're about to have the bell test."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up towards the branches of a tree tilted on its side. Orochimaru's pale form poked through some of the broken branches and splintered boughs. "Don't mind me. I've always thought you two fighting proved how much more suited I am to become a kage since you two are still stuck on such simple nonsensical things like modesty and pleasure."

Tsunade's fists glowed a bright blue. "You don't belong here."

"On the contrary, I belong here more than either of you." Orochimaru's thin smile turned grim. "It is my face that is supposed to be on that mountain. I've done more in the name of jutsus, medicine, and development for this backwards village than any of the two of you put together. I dare you to deny it."

"It would be stupid to deny how much you've benefited our home, Orochimaru, but like anything else you can't take the good without revealing the bad."

"In order to make an omelet you have to break some eggs."

"You tortured, dismembered, and experimented on the chicken." Tsunade replied, jumping onto a nearby branch, one leap away from her pale skinned peer.

"But what delicious omelets, hm?" Orochimaru turned towards Jiraiya as he approached the base of the tree.

"I think its time to put an end to everything or anything you've got planned, Orochimaru. You game, Jiraiya?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles, seeing her challenging glare reflected in her opponent.

"Easy, Tsuna-hime. He knows we'd react like this." Jiraiya leaned his meaty shoulder against the tree. "And just so you know, of course I'm always game if you let me squeeze those lovelies of yours."

"That would be a cold day in hell." Tsunade huffed a lock of hair from her face.

"And to think I left when I could have stayed and enjoyed such witty banter." Orochimaru waved them both away. "Yet, here I am, wondering why you two are here. I'm going to guess its to to witness the grandeur of your failures. By all means, soak it up and reflect on what poor Minato would think if he saw how you two have left his son at the hands of the village that was supposed to see him as a hero."

"And I suppose what you've done to the village as a whole would put you in a better light?" Jiraiya accused.

Orochimaru flared his fingers open, "Oh, but I never made a point of saying I would put his offspring in my care. As I may have kept most of my good experiments away from watchful eyes, my intent has always been the same: the search for immortality and power. How I got there was never bound down by silly things like loyalty, integrity, and the desire to selflessly help others. Anything and everything must come at a price. If there is any kind of fairness to life, it is the gift of 'this for that'. How about it?" Orochimaru rubbed his fingers at Tsunade. "Wanna roll the dice with me, Tsunade-chan? Your luck might actually change. Who knows? I might even be able to get your precious Dan and Nawaki back...at a cost, of course."

"Aaarrgh!"

The tree behind Orochimaru's head toppled over like a toothpick flicked from someone's fingers. Orochimaru ducked just in time, avoiding a decapitating strike. "Ah, remorse, regret, the anguish and pain of suffering from love lost. I'm sure Jiraiya endured it everyday when he saw you and _him_ together, hm?"

Tsunade paused long enough to glance over at Jiraiya. The large Toad Sage sighed heartily, but shrugged. "Love in the shinobi world is a dangerous thing at best. Would I have liked to have been on the receiving end of her affections and tender kisses as Dan? Of course, but could I have loved her as he had? While I would have tried, I honestly think she chose the better man. There is no shame in bowing out. By the way, what about you? Hmm? Speaking of bowing out, you pretty much did no such thing with an ounce of dignity or grace. You simply stomped your foot and threw a tantrum, like a child."

Orochimaru grim stare turned sour. "Unlike the two of you, my love was not for something as singular as a woman...or a man."

Jiraiya visibly shivered. "Please, don't go there."

"No," Orochimaru continued. "I was in love with one person and one person only: my sensei."

"And this is how you repay him? This is how you show him your love?" Tsunade wiped at her lip with the back of her hand.

Orochimaru coiled around the trunk of the three, in her face and glowering, "And what of his love for me? _ I_ was supposed to become Hokage, not him! Everything was where it should be! _I_ was stronger, smarter, successful and eager to put the future of the Leaf before the world to be seen as the most illustrious country every known!"

"You lost," Jiraiya shrugged.

"I_ never_ lose," Orochimaru hissed, simpering into the shadows of the tree. "You all are the ones who have become less for my absence. I have prospered without you."

"Then why are you even here?" Tsunade flicked her fingers. "If this place doesn't need you then we certainly have been doing fine without you. Go away, shoo."

"You want to know? That answer is simple. This, all of this," Orochimaru gestured to the torn landscape. "We've all been around when the Kyuubi attacked and your beloved fourth burdened his son with the demon inside of him. Now all of this coming out without any restraints in place? I'm a kage now and it would be in my people's interest to know that they will be protected from such a devastating beast."

"We're doing fine," Jiraiya nodded towards Tsunade. "We're done here. We're going."

"Where to?"

"Where else?" Jiraiya turned his back towards Orochimaru, even when he felt the snake sannin leap down and keep pace with him.

"Then I will be needed to come as well."

"No." Tsunade and Jiraiya spoke as one.

"I'm flattered that you don't trust me, however my reasons for checking on little Naruto-chan are more urgent than your own."

"And why is that?" Tsunade huffed at him.

"Because I know what Akatsuki wants to do with him and every other bijuu they can get their hands on. If anything, I'm at a safer position at home than I am here."

"Then you're here," Jiraiya turned on his foot, narrowing his gaze at him, "Because you're afraid."

Orochimaru blinked his slitted yellow eyes. "I'm cautious. What good is a ruined world to be ruled? I would rather take my chances with the likes of you all than with them."

"We'll have to see about that."

xxx

**In the Hokage's office**

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." His assistant announced from the door.

"Please let them in," He answered around his pipe.

The chuunin assistant moved away from the frame to be replaced by a ravishing long red haired woman with snug netting and dress apparel. The Hokage stood up and offered her a seat by his desk.

"Mei Terumi, if I recall correctly?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you for seeing me."

"A pleasure to have you in the village." The Third took his seat, folding his gnarled fingers into the other's. "Now, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to thank the Yamanakas for their hospitality, as well as you allowing me and my people entrance to your chuunin exams. I will have to admit this didn't exactly play out smoothly."

Saurtobi sighed long and hard. "No, it didn't. A person of authority must take all the blame as well as all the praise when an action goes one way or another. I hear you are a candidate for the Mizukage position."

"I am," Mei flicked her long lock of scarlet hair from her eye. "I was hoping to find a suitable mate here, but it would seem that as of now the pickings have been disappointing. Not that there aren't any good men here, just that I have been successful in selecting poorly. My own fault, I guess."

"I see. So you are now turning your attention back to becoming a leader?"

"Yes, I have seen a lot of things behind those Hyuuga walls and can not divulge into their accounts out of respect for their hospitality. It is not my place to say what should or should not be done in their home let alone your village. For that, though, I must go."

"I'm sorry to hear that, however I have no doubt the land of Water will have an outstanding future with you as their Kage. I wish you luck."

Both stood and shook hands.

"If I may impose, Hokage-sama, I would like to make a request."

"Oh?" The Third took a puff at his pipe. "I'm listening."

xxx

"C'mon, Hinata, say 'aaaah'." Naruto poised a small bit of beef at the end of his chopsticks, hovering in front of Hinata's mouth.

"Naruto, I can feed myself." Hinata blushed behind her knuckles.

"Ah, but now you've got the great and powerful future Hokage going to feed you. I'm sure there are dozens, hundreds and even thousands of people who would give their left toenail for this privilege! And here I am, doing it for you as a gesture of love! Now, c'mon! Ahhh?"

Hinata muffled her giggle, but decided to play along. She parted her lips just enough for him to rest the piece of beef on her teeth. Taking it, she nibbled on it quietly, listening to him feed himself with less grace and more gusto.

"I'm really glad they let you use your hands. I have to admit that I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again."

Naruto chomped around a piece of noodle before placing it down by his side. "I guess when I've got the prettiest girl with the nicest smile here, it's easy for me to behave. See?"

Naruto offered her his brightest smile...then realized his mistake.

"Oh, Hinata, I-I'm sorry," he frowned, realizing she couldn't see.

"No, smile for me. I want to see it." She reached her hands out to his face. Leaning forward, he let her fingertips touch his cheeks, then his eyes and lips. When he smiled, it was hardly as full and earnest as it usually was in her presence.

"You're not smiling." Hinata's head tilted to the side.

"How can I? Look what he did to you!" Naruto felt her thumbs poke at the corners of his lips. It was then he saw her smile, just a little.

"Yes, look at what he did. I'm here, with you, and now my family can't stop us."

"But...you can't be this forgiving about it! He took away-"

"I know, Naruto-kun. I know."

Hinata and Naruto touched their heads together, sharing another moment of grief and love.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked, curious and lost without a positive future in mind.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I know that my wish has already come true, Naruto-kun." She touched his whiskered cheeks and kissed him. "Perhaps, this is the price I have to pay to receive my blessing from Kami. I've wanted more, but nothing as much as I have you. If you want to know what I want now, it is simple: Please, don't be angry anymore. Please? For me?"

Naruto groaned petulantly, looking away when he knew she was going to be disappointed by his reaction. "I can't promise that, Hinata. Not right now."

"Promise what?" A voice called from the other side of the cell.

Kakashi opened a door as thick as a vault, revealing several new occupants. "By the way, you have a new list of visitors that I heard might be of help. One, in particular, I think you would do well to keep a proper distance from."

"Eh? You mean that pervy looking guy with the white hair?" Naruto instantly shuffled himself in front of Hinata and Jiraiya. "I've got my eye on him, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Really? C'mon, you've got to be kidding me!" Jiraiya thunked Naruto on the head with a knuckle, dropping him like flat on the floor. "You see me and him and you want to protect her from me? You've got to be kidding me."

Orochimaru stalked past Kakashi, eying him dismissively.

Tsunade made her way past both of them to focus her medical attention on Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata flinched, turning her head this way and that to all the new voice and sounds surrounding her. "Naruto-kun," She whimpered, reaching for him blindly.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll protect-hey, get your hands off me! Where do you think you're touching!" Naruto squeaked in indignation. "Help! I'm being manhandled by some ugly old pervert!"

"Pipe down, squirt! I'm trying to check your seal!"

"Eek! Don't touch me there!"

"Oh, for Kami's sake! I have to lift your shirt, but the chains got stuck on your pants."

"I'm not going to be able to marry Hinata now!" Naruto whined, echoing through out the cell.

Tsunade chuckled as she turned her attention back to a very nervous looking Hinata. "Naruto-kun, are you okay? Naruto-kun?"

"Shhh, Hinata, it's fine. The man that is checking on Naruto is the Toad Sage and Sannin Jiraiya. Have you heard of him?"

Hinata's hands swayed aimlessly in front of her. "But, he's not hurting Naruto-kun, is he?"

"No," Tsunade took one of Hinata's hands and cupped it with her own. "but he does have to check on the seal that is holding the Kyuubi inside of him. You know about that, right?"

Hinata made a small noise of agreement.

"Do you know who I am?"

Hinata shook her head, still trying to turn her neck in the direction Jiraiya and Naruto were fighting.

"I am Senju Tsunade. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Hinata's face brightened with recognition. "Tsunade-sama? The medic nin?"

"That's right. Since our little Naruto got himself into trouble out of a very strong protective streak for you, we need to see about getting you back to tip top shape, hmm?"

Hinata blushed thankfully in her chair, poking her fingers and lowering her gaze. "I would appreciate that very much, Tsunade-sama."

Orochimaru said nothing, choosing to stay in the shadows and spectate curiously.

"Now, let's begin with the most important part, shall we?" Tsunade reached over and undid Hinata's bandages over her eyes. Bruises as swollen, deep, and black as any could imagine pinched Hinata's eyes shut. Seeing Naruto try and crane his neck to see, Tsunade turned the young girl's wheel chair away to keep him from getting angry again. "I'm going to do a scan. Afterwards, we might be able to have some options for you, okay?"

Hinata nodded, scared and, yet, hopeful.

"Let's begin."

Blue chakra radiated from Tsunade's hands as she placed them just in front of Hinata's face.


	3. Ch 3 Women

**For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc**

**Ch 3 Women  
><strong>

**In Suna**

Hyuuga Neji opened his eyes.

It hadn't been his first instinct to do so, but the feel of the air was so dry and the heat so unbearable that he couldn't even imagine where he was. Every part of his body ached, a mixture of sickness and nausea, pain and half breathes kept him from doing more than turning his head this way and that. He was in some room, where he couldn't place. Walls with stained tiles lit with light coming in from a large closed window, draped by colorful burgundy heavy wool linen, and a few pictures of two boys; one young boy, probably not even ten with sad, black rimmed eyes holding a teddy and another with spiky brown hair sporting face painting with a grim scowl and some kind of jointed doll.

Scratching, scribbling or writing echoed in the room. Turning the other way, he saw her. Sabaku no Temari sat in front of a vanity, her hair still up in it quad tails, head tilted down jotting something on a paper.

Sighing angrily, seeming unsure what to conclude the letter with, she fumed loudly through her nostrils and gave in with an increasing growl that got loudly as she penned whatever it was to completion. Finished, Neji could see her glare at the letter as if it exposed a vulnerability she loathed to be seen. Snatching the letter with both hands as if to rip it, she stopped herself, looked it over again and smoothed it flat, undoing any bends she might have created with her initial choice.

"What the hell?" Bringing the letter to her lips, she folded it neatly and stuffed it in an envelope he hadn't seen on her left.

A lover, he was sure of it. Probably someone her family wouldn't approve of or she wasn't allowed to love openly. Images of Hinata and Naruto came to mind. Thinking of those two, he realized he wasn't where he should be: Inside the Hyuuga compound. Was he in Suna?

Standing up, Temari rolled her neck, massaging it with one hand while unbuttoning her blouse with the other. He had never watched a female undress. The Hyuuga inside him, as well as the young man with a strict code of privacy in someone else's roof warned him to turn away, but the shinobi in him, wondering about self preservation and information gathering for future use made him keep his eyes lidded enough to appear closed but open enough to observe.

Her fingers opened each button absently, her mind elsewhere as she had finished leaving the front open exposing tanned skin lined with creamy flesh not touched by the sun. She wore no bra but some kind of stretchy sports top made for movement and modesty. Undoing her sash at her waist, she let it fall to the floor. Stepping over it, she pulled and pulled at some kind of waist buckles, her short skirt falling around her feet revealing black undershorts. Stepping out from the small pile of clothing, she hooked one hand into the band and pushed down.

Neji closed his eyes. Shinobi observation be damned, he still respected a woman's privacy. Even when Hinata needed a servant while she changed into ceremonial garbs, a woman was always present when the heiress was nude to protect her modesty. A grim but dark memory came to the forefront of his mind: Would anyone even want to see her after what he did to her?

Would Naruto?

Whatever had happened between them now was up to them. He was sure his actions had caused an enormous stir back at the compound. Since he was alive, that meant the Main Branch didn't get to enact their revenge on him.

A small thrill tickled him, however a hard chill pierced him. The Hyuuga were not forgiving and they always enforced their punishments. If he wasn't available to receive their divine judgement, than that left...

He had to get up-

Temari snapped her head towards him, hearing the bed rustle and a hoarse grunt loudly announce his state of wakefulness.

-but he only ended up rolling onto the floor.

Temari rushed over to his side, rolling him on his back and stuffing a pillow behind his head. "So you're alive."

His breath came out in rushed and hurried. "I have to get back. I need to go back to Konoha."

Looking down at him struggling, she stood up, refusing to cover herself. "By all means, the door is that way." She gestured with a hand.

Neji bent forward, straining to pull himself to his stomach and then three and a half feet to said direction. Falling hard on his cheek, his bare chest and back covered with sweat, he panted on the slate tiles unable to move another inch. Temari knelt in front of him, her mouth narrowed and hard. "Oh, don't forget you happen to be in my home that is swarming with teams of Suna nin and about two hundred plus miles of desert and an extra seventy or so to the Fire Nation border. So, if you don't mind, on your way over please let them know us snatching you away from imminent death was just a flaw of in judgement. You know, one big oops, will ya? Now hurry along, we don't want your village gett'n all up in arms and all."

Temari walked away, pulling at her hair ties and carefully rolling them onto four separate piles on her dresser.

"Why am I here?" He croaked. Rolling his head, his neck felt like it had been smashed by a vice.

"Amazing question with so many possibilities." Temari turned to face him, her hair blonde hair sticking out in four bushy tufts. A bath ran in a room joined to hers. Wearing only a towel, Temari pushed a brush through her "There is this belief the stars came from one huge explosion and the Earth was formed after being bombarded by rocks and we're all created from single cell lifeforms. Then there's this belief Kami created us from a single man and woman. Woman created sin because men simple deserved to deal with our bitching since they can't give birth. All sorts of answers, which one do you want to hear about next?"

Reflecting her heated words with a heated stare, Neji mumbled while his lips pressed against the floor, "Why am I in your room and not in a cell?"

"Why do you think?" She snapped, turning to him. One side of her blonde head was brushed straight while the other half still had two bushy bundles poking out. "You're supposed to be some God damned genius, figure it out. How would Suna be able to get out of going to war with Konoha after stealing you away and keeping you from getting killed?"

Thoughts about what had happened to him and how could any foreign country get away with stealing a Hyuuga from the compound let alone Konoha without Hiashi and all those stuffed yukatas raising hell? Only one thing could start to show some kind of mild leniency...

"You have to be kidding me." Neji pushed himself off the floor, his long dark hair falling over his face, hiding one of his grey Hyuuga eyes.

xxx

**Back at Konoha, Decoding Office, Five days later.**

"Temari has forced Neji to accept her as a suitor. That's...great," Shikamaru stared at a letter addressed to him by someone called "Annoyed and Angry." The means of delivery were questionable. Since it had been received through a decoding tech that had went through some trouble to get it to him without notifying the right supervisors, he was surprised he had gotten the message at all.

Glacing over the top of the letter, the scruffy looking gal with some of the thickest glasses and stringiest blonde hair he has ever seen fidgeted by him as if she couldn't keep still. She turned to look herself over at her reflection on a computer screen, pulling her fingers through her hair, checking her teeth, then flashing a nervous smile back at him when she thought he was looking. He read the message several times over, each time it was just a very simple and straight forward announcement of her duty to Suna and her people. In the end of it, as if in closing, she put, _You owe me for the rest of your life._

"Yeah, I do." He agreed again to himself, promising he would make it up to her however he could. Folding the letter in half, he turned to thank the twitchy assistant, but he got to watch an amazing spectacle in stead.

Just as he turned to say thanks, she saw him turn to face her in the screen she was trying to figure out whether to unbutton her blouse at the top, pull her hair to the side, try to sit on the edge looking awkwardly unbalanced or inviting. Instead, she got her fingers stuck in her hair, her other hand fumbled with a button, and her lab coat didn't provide enough grip for her to stay on her awkwardly angled pose she had tried to show him.

She fell on the floor, taking her monitor, keyboard, and several files with papers flying all up in the air.

"I'm okay!" She chirped, jumping back up to her feet with amazing familiarity. He was pretty sure she had a lot of practice falling and getting up.

Did this girl fall that often?

Reaching down to help her with the papers, he saw her crinkling papers in handfuls when she should have been trying to at least stack them over the other. Looking up, she was staring at him in a way Sakura and Ino would stare at Sasuke.

What was with her?

"Uhm...thanks again for bringing this to me. You really didn't hav-"

"It was my pleasure!" She blurted, dropping all her papers and shaking his hand vigorously. "I wasn't doing anything anyways and the night was so nice I didn't mind walking-"

"You came to my house at 2 AM and knocked on my window by my room, then walked with me back to your office."

"Well, with such a lovely night, one can't help but do work under a quarter moon." She adjusted her glasses with one hand while shaking his hand with the other.

"Your office is a mile and a half away."

"I don't get much exercise and you can't be too careful about your health! I don't get out much, so it was a much needed trial. The farthest I normally walk is from my home, to work, to eat and then home again...which is about a block and a half from here." She kept pumping his hand, still smiling and looking at him as if all her answers were in front of her.

"Thanks, again," Shikamaru pulled at his hand, trying to get it back.

She didn't let go.

"Did you know we stopped getting messages from many of the near by villages, let alone Suna? We've been sending coded messages all day, each one telling shinobis to stay low and not fall victim to the Code Black. The only messages we received after everything went to hell were threats and demands for explanations. When I saw one from Suna with your family name, address, and your name, I dropped it behind the sorting desk and waited till all the other staff members left. Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, that was smart, also, you don't have to tell me that. I'm still just a Genin. Thanks...again." Taking her wrist, he carefully pulled her hand off of his.

She looked down at her hand as if she didn't know what to do with it now.

"Oh, yes, I'm Shiho, Cryptoanalysis, second year and counting." She rolled her fingers over each other, looking around at the mess on the floor. "So, bad news?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru slipped the message in his pocket.

"You said something about someone accepting a suitor. Good news?" She leaned her hip against a desk, only to miss and almost fall over.

Shikamaru caught her before she nearly tripped over herself. "Do you have medical insurance?"

"Why? Are you selling?" She fidgeted with her glasses again. "I've heard of some of our shinobi taking up extra jobs for their time off, but I've never heard of our Genin taking up insurance sales. That's pretty ambitious. I also heard of one of our Sannin, Lord Jiraiya, setting up a series of naughty novels that are doing particularly well. I would never read such things, but you have to admire someone willing to do go the extra mile to express themselves so freely..."

"No, I was just curious because you seem a bit accident prone and if you got hurt I'm sure the medic nins would be prepared."

"Oh, yes, that, well," She blushed while shifting her weight into his arms, getting cozy and closer to him. "I know many of the medical staff anyways and they're always willing to help with a few scrapes and bruises. You know, occupational hazard."

Shaking his head, he tried to pull away.

"So, you don't sell medical insurance?"

"No, I don't."

"If you did, I wouldn't mind hearing your sales pitch. I could go for something in a general coverage with help in corrective vision, maybe cosmetic surgery or even one that helped with daydreaming, insomnia, or aching hearts."

"What?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I make decent money, but probably not as much as Jiraiya-sama. I've read some of his books-"

"You said you didn't read his books."

"Oh, well, I didn't sit down and read it, one just happen to fall on the floor at the book store and I happen to catch a few pages. Very descriptive and...uhm...wow. Just wow. What a perv, ya know?"

"I'm sure.

"And, well, let me tell you that man is a raging pervert." She warned, shaking her finger at him, "So you should stay away from that kind of stuff till your old enough! That wold be in about two years, seven months, five days...oh, wait, four days, four days."

"You have been counting down my birthday?"

She didn't hear him and talked right over him. "Though, I do know how it feels to want and lust so badly that putting your deepest desires out there for anyone to respond to desperately..."

Shikamaru blinked at her, jaw gaping and simply stunned. "Really?"

Shiho stopped to return his stare, realizing what she had just said. "You know, that medical insurance I was talking about?"

"I don't sell any."

"Uhm...do you happen to know of any that can help remove my foot from my own mouth?"

"Shiho?"

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Th-thanks...uhm, by the way-"

"Huh?"

"Are you doing anything later?" Shiho clasped her hands in hope. "We're going over this new coding process that goes by rhythm and counts versus shapes. It used to be used out in Earth country, but I've been able to mix ours with theirs in a way that is still in the works. With your brilliant mind-"

"Shiho, are you asking me for help or for a date?" Shikamaru squinted at her, unsure if he was actually dealing with what he thought he was.

"Uhm...well, you don't work in my department and it's not unfamiliar for two consenting adults-"

"I'm 12."

"Nope, you're an adult." She tapped his hiatite on his arm. "Oh, wow, nice biceps. Uhm...I mean, nice biceps. Wait, did I say that already? Yeah, I did, but, how could I not look if you're going to just put it out there for the world to see, heh, heh."

She rubbed her hand on his arm, looked at her hand, then made her other hand free the groping hand from him. Gauging his quizzical stare, she chuckled nervously. "I don't get out much."

Taking a step back, Shikamaru stuffed the letter from Temari in his pocket. "Thanks again, Shiho."

"Bye!" She waved at him, happily and eager. "Come by anytime to, you know...come see the new styles of decoding, filing processes or our pot luck Fridays. I make a great almond coated cheese ball!"

Smirking, he walked away. He wasn't sure, but he was pretty positive that he was just groped, fawned over, admired, and even crushed on.

"Women," He muttered to himself.


	4. Ch 4 Three Hours

**For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc**

**Ch 4 Three Hours  
><strong>

"I feel violated." Naruto whined, curled up on the floor with his arms around his middle, pouting and grumbling angrily.

"Stop being such a baby. It would have been easier if you had just relaxed and let me do what I had to. It's not as if I took advantage of you."

"I'm chained, helpless, young and naive...of course you took advantage of me, you pig!" Naruto barked at him struggling to get away from him.

"Sounds like something we would expect to hear from one of his dates," Tsunade chimed from Hinata's side, her hands glowing as she moved from the front of Hinata's eyes to the side of her head, to her throat, and then all over her body. The blonde medic nin had removed and cleared Hinata's swelling at her eyes, revealing smooth skin. Wincing her eyes open, her usual lavender tint now scratched though milky cracks. "He really did a number on you," Tsunade spoke softly, touching Hinata's cheek. "I know a little about the Jyuuken's attacks and how they affect the tenketsus in the body, but the scarring done to the nerves from your eyes to your brain are...well, it just doesn't look good. I can tell you this, the good news is that your nerves are still intact. You still feel pain in your eyes, right?"

Hinata nodded, her lids twitching with effort to stay open.

"That's promising. It's if you didn't feel anything that we would have a problem. The nerves are still connected but it is the scarring that worries me. From the eyes back, the nerves are lacerated but the ability to heal them is not impossible, just never really done without exposing them to see the level of damage done." Tsunade's hand curved down Hinata's neck then back to her ears. "He literally paralyzed and ripped muscles inside your orbital sockets, olfactory canals, ears and...wow. This is pretty bad."

"Allow me."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even Naruto lifted their head at Orochimaru's presence being made. Tsunade narrowed her honey brown eyes at her dark peer, distrust and malicious warning in her glare. "Hinata, there is a man here who knows a lot about medicine and the human body. He just going to examine you," Tsunade cracked her knuckles with one hand, pointedly growling at him. "Right?"

Orochimaru smiled, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

Pacing around Hinata, he began his appraisal in the most basic ways: He simply looked at her, pacing and drifting his hands along the back of her wheelchair. "You are easy prey, aren't you?"

"Orochimaru...sama?" Hinata choked, turning to his gravely, accusing voice.

"I already like you. You know your place." Orochimaru gurgled another chuckle. Leaning in close to the side of her head, moving the dark indigo locks from her ear, he took a long, deep inhale at her neck.

She flinched away from him.

"Yes, a hunter would see you and think he must break you. I can see it. Everything inside me wants to devour you, heart and soul."

"That's enough." Tsunade snapped, getting up.

Orochimaru held his hand up and pointed towards medic nin. "And this is why you are how you are. Everyone protects you, don't they?"

Hinata's hands fidgeted in her lap, her shoulder's hunched and her head dipped low. "I try..."

"I can see you were not meant to be born as you are, a Hyuuga with the body of a weapon, with the soul a monster in your bones but not in your heart. You should have been some farmer's daughter, perhaps a clerk or gardener's little girl, a civilian. You would have enjoyed that life, hmm?"

"Maybe..." Hinata turned her face towards him, feeling his unnaturally cool breath on her face. "I do want to protect my people."

"The Hyuuga?"

"No, not just my family," Hinata clenched her fists, "everyone in my village. My friends, my people, Naruto-kun," she blushed. "Everyone."

"So you say," He mused, "however you still don't have the heart to do what you must. He took the steel from you, the edge that makes you capable to fight."

Speaking of Nii-san, she chewed her lip, unable to answer in any other way than what could be read through her facial tension.

"Why would you want to be healed? Your cousin, was it? He freed you. You. Are. Free." Orochimaru's slitted yellow eyes weighed her every tick, her every twitch, and breathing.

Her small mouth opened and then shut, trying to find an answer but none really came to mind.

"Leave her," Orochimaru stood up, frowning at her sitting helplessly in her wheelchair. "If anything, her life will give her more meaning if she is a cripple. She doesn't _deserve_ to be a shinobi."

"How dare you," Naruto leaped at him, only get about a foot away. The chains and restraints struggling taut to keep him in place. "You didn't see her in Wave! She killed over a dozen thugs with her bare hands-"

"Did she now?" Orochimaru mused, turning to reconsider the Hyuuga girl. "But she used her doujutsu and her clan's Jyuuken style, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto grumbled.

"Simple, it is so easy to kill those that will harm you when you have numbers, weapons, and even a dominating knowledge of your enemy on your side, but to fight without knowledge, without power, without some kind of advantage and win..._that_ is the heart of a warrior. Fight and keep fighting, despite the odds. Weakness is a state of mind, not the state of body. A weapon can be bought, augmented, enhanced or stolen, but it is the heart that is hungry for something, anything, a goal or something they just can't live without-"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted, turning her unmarred, closed eyes and face towards the lecturing voice. "I want to get better for him."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered below his breath.

"Hmm...it's adorable, ne, Tsunade-chan? Love at this age?" Orochimaru mocked, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Don't you dare," Tsunade rested her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Oh, I admire a person who is ready to give anything, everything, even their soul for the sake of others." Orochimaru hummed, eyes shifting from his spectators, turning back to face Hinata. "However, your choice to be healed for him is short sighted."

Jiraiya stood up now, lumbering over to his pale skinned peer. "You really are overstaying your welcome, Orochimaru."

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata voice cracked, turning to the legendary medic nin.

"That's…not something we can talk about right now, Hinata-chan." Tsunade patted the young girl's shoulder. "Let's just get back to the matter at hand. Can you heal her, with my help, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, yes, but it won't be easy," A long, pink tongue slithered out of his lips and dangled menacingly. "or free."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, shimmying closer to Hinata.

"What do I want," This wasn't a question. Orochimaru mused over the words, letting them hang in the air for him to consider, for his listeners to wait with trepidation. "Oh, the possibilities are endless. What could I possibly want? While my gifts to the world could be seen as philanthropy to some, they are crimes to others. What could I gain from helping a single, weak Hyuuga get her sight and her," he meaningfully glanced down at Hinata's lower region, then back to Hinata's eyes, "motherhood back?"

Everyone waited.

"I want a child."

The whole room began to glow red. Tags lining the wall covered every inch in layers upon layers started to smolder into a threatening shade of fire. Naruto's Kyuubi chakra started to bubble out of him in a simmering churn.

Jiraiya slapped his meaty hand on Naruto's belly, cutting a new seal over his old one. The light inside died down into a warm glower. Naruto, winded yet conscious, didn't remove his eyes from the snake sannin.

"How thoughtful that you would think I would want to breed myself with her, little Uzumaki-chan." Orochimaru caressed Hinata's cheek affectionately.

Tsunade grasped his wrist and twisted, hard. "We are definitely done here."

"Had I been a lesser person, you would have broken my wrist," Orochimaru glanced at his twisted appendage and at the voluptuous blonde holding it. "But you misunderstand. I don't want something to bear my name with so little power. I want something…more."

"And how do you plan on getting this child? You're not allowed an apprentice in Konoha considering what you did with the other children or Anko."

"True, but what if I could find someone of my old clan? Someone I may be able to continue my own line of progeny? I'm sure someone with some influence can assist me with that. Someone with their own political web?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Her father. In return to bringing back a Main House member to full capacity should be worth something, yes?"

The lights coming from the tags dimmed to nothing. Everyone exhaled, seeing their creepy and unorthodox shinobi ask for something sensible and realistic.

"We can ask," Was all Tsunade said.

Xxx

**Back In Hokage's Office after the meeting**

Sarutobi sat behind his desk. He took out his pipe and tapped down some fresh tobacco in the bowl. He lit it, brought the pipe to his mouth and took a puff. All his movements were slow and almost painfully deliberate. Given the circumstances it was important he project an image of calm tranquility. It also did not hurt to make his guests wait on him, it was a subtle reminder of who was in charge. Given how a couple of them were staring at him Sarutobi wasn't sure they agreed that he was.

At last, Sarutobi put the pipe down and acknowledged the people in his office. "I am not used to having anyone demand an immediate meeting with me. Even other kages or the Wind Daimyo have never done that. Some might view it as extremely rude."

Hyuuga Hiashi bent his neck ever so slightly. "If that was the impression we apologize. I assure you Hokage-sama it was an urgent request, not a demand. No offense was intended."

"Of course," the Hokage murmured.

"You must admit," Danzou said. "Given the abrupt manner in which the scheduled meeting ended our request was justified."

Nara Shikaku gave an unhappy nod. "We need to make a decision about Naruto, now rather than later."

The entire council were crowded around his desk. They had come here in mass and insisted they continue the discussion about Naruto's fate. Danzou, Hiashi, and Shikaku were standing shoulder to shoulder directly in front of him. It appeared the other members had chosen them to act as spokespeople. Shikaku's position was troubling. Sarutobi had expected nothing but opposition from Danzou and Hiashi, but had hoped Shikaku might be a voice for reason. It was a given he would have the support of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans. If he was in favor of severe punishment then there were likely **no **moderate voices on the council. Which mean Naruto was in very dire straights. The Hokage had, in theory, absolute authority within the village. In practice exercised much of that authority through the council and the clans. If all of them were united against him…

"This haste is unseemly. Naruto us secured in an ANBU cell, we should take time to carefully consider the situation and what the best course would be."

"What needs to be considered?" Hiashi asked. "Naruto released the Kyuubi's chakra without authorization, destroyed an entire facility, and attempted to assassinate a fellow leaf shinobi. The correct punishment seems clear enough."

"It is not that simple, Hiashi." Sarutobi said. "There were unusual circumstances."

"I am aware of his attachment to Hinata and the injury caused by Hyuuga Neji caused his attachment to her have him act out. There were others who wanted and even did act out a bit, but nothing that could not be quelled with a use of mild force or a scolding. You know as well as I do, though, Lord Hokage, intense emotional distress is no valid excuse. If it were shinobi would be justified in doing almost anything."

"While I agree Naruto's actions warrant the severest penalty," Danzou said. "As a practical matter execution would be a tragic waste of a precious resource."

"Resource? Really," Shikaku snapped, taken aback.

"He stopped being a child the moment he put on the hitai-ite," Danzou reminded him. "All ninjas are tools, and it is a mistake to permit emotional attachment to obscure the fact." Sarutobi noted Danzou's focus of his single eye at the Hokage as he said that.

"Naruto is not any other ninja," Sarutobi said sternly. "He is a very special case. I can assure you all that I will find the proper punishment for him."

"By which you mean you will not punish him at all," Hiashi said.

"Naruto's acts merit a serious penalty, which he will pay. However, whatever is done to him will not involve execution or compelling him to become a living weapon."

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow. "Do you propose to send him to bed without supper?"

"I know I won't brandish a seal on his head and cause him to suffer near catastrophic brain damage or a fatal aneurism. Who employs that tactic when one of their own gets even a little out of line?" Sarutobi leveled a weathered finger at the Hyuuga clan head.

"Our ways have been extremely successful with keeping our people in line." Hiashi rebutted.

"Then what happened with Hyuuga Neji was intentional and would be considered allowable under your clan?" Hiruzen raised a bushy brow, waiting for an answer.

"No, if anything it goes against a very large part of the Hyuuga hierarchy. Had he been given to us instead of being whisked away by the Kazekage's children, Hyuuga Neji would have been given a very thorough education on knowing his place within the Hyuuga." Smoothing out his robes, Hiashi looked away, showing an uncomfortable twitch in his normally placid expression. "The letter from the Kazekage and his daughter accepting Hyuuga Neji and explaining that them taking them to their country to protect him and the future bond of our village is a great show of political influence. Since we have agreed to have Sabaku no Temari as his wife, there will not be any need to pursue any disciplinary actions against him. As of now, that matter is settled."

"That does not excuse him from the laws he broke as a shinobi of the Leaf, Hiashi." Sarutobi spoke just a little louder than a whisper.

"Then I agree he should not be promoted to Chuunin." Hiashi smiled, knowing that anything else was really something to be kept inside the jurisdiction of the clans.

"You're trying to distract the real reason why we are here, Hokage." Danzo interrupted, getting the Third's attention.

"You all are just going to have to trust my judgement." Hiruzen answered sternly.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said. "But that may be asking for too much. Your handling of Naruto is what led him to being so emotionally unstable to begin with."

"Not to mention the fact issuing the Code Black has undone numerous deep cover operations and resulted in the cancellation of multiple contracts," Danzou said. "As well as returning our two most wanted missing nin to the village. Everything that has occurred has compelled us to act."

Sarutobi took another slow puff of his pipe. The Code Black had been a mistake, he saw that now. But when Naruto had lost control it had been the greatest moment of danger the village had known since the Kyuubi's attack twelve years before.

"Hiashi wants Naruto executed. Danzou wants him brainwashed. What do you want Shikaku?"

"Our kids all know Naruto, we don't see him as a monster the way a lot of the villagers do," Shikaku rubbed at his scar. "But after what happened it's sort of hard to go on pretending he's just another ninja. While we don't blame Naruto completely for his actions, the fact is he lost control. While that is not anything new to a shinobi or in our line of work, the power he wields is simply too dangerous. At the moment, having him be permanently confined by the ANBU seems the least acceptable but most generous we can think of at this time. Besides, after what Itachi told us, we very well will need his power someday."

"Inside an unreliable and barely trained vessel," Danzou said. "Give me just one year and I will turn him into a completely loyal and lethally competent shinobi."

"Loyal to who?" Shikaku asked.

"The village of course."

"Like the rest of ROOT."

"Of course."

"That's what worries me."

"You want Naruto to be a prisoner for the rest of his life? To spend it locked away in an ANBU cell?" Sarutobi asked.

"He can be given a house and an estate a safe distance from the village proper. He can even have friends visit him, so long as the ANBU make sure he stays there. Sort of an internal exile."

"He will still be a prisoner, he will no longer be able to follow his dreams."

"Are we really supposed to trust him after what he did? He leveled a fortress, it's a minor miracle no one died. Lord Hokage, do you really expect us to let him leave the village again? He's a ticking time bomb. What happens if he goes off in a foreign city next time? He could kill thousands. Do you want to be responsible for that? This seems like the most merciful solution possible."

Sarutobi was not surprised to see Inoichi and Chouza both nod. A few other members nodded as well. It appeared this was as much clemency as the council would accept.

"What if I refuse to accept any of these alternatives?"

"We have already spoken of your retirement," Hiashi said. "If you intend to place the entire village in danger out of sentiment we will see about bringing it about sooner rather than later."

Danzou gave a firm nod. Shikaku looked uncomfortable, but didn't disagree.

"I see," The Third called out to his assistant to open the door, making a motion for everyone to leave. "Well thank you for your opinions. Let us meet again in three hours time. My students are examining Naruto and Hinata. I want to hear their suggestions before I make any decisions."

While the method of the Third's dismissal would be considered inconsiderate, it still gave the clan heads what they wanted: Three Hours till they received an answer.


	5. Ch 5 One Night

**For The Good Of The Village: Transitions Arc**

**Ch 5 One Night  
><strong>

The door to his cell opened, Orochimaru being the first to leave. His oily smile and passing shadow still gave him the creeps. Tsunade stood at the threshold, calling out from the other side of the bars, "I promise we're going to do all we can for her, Naruto, even if I have to break a few skulls to do it."

Naruto smiled a little, Jiraiya tugging a bit here and there at his shackles and restraints. "Thank you, granny."

A fierce twitch flexed at over her eye. "Don't call me that."

"Aren't you old? I mean, as old as Orochimaru and this pervert?"

"Super pervert, kid. Have some respect for a man's accomplishments," Jiraiya winked.

"I'm still in the prime of my youth and beauty!" Tsunade snarled, clenching her fist at him.

Naruto leaned back into his restraints. "Women get cranky when they get old, huh?"

"Not all of them, kid," Jiraiya whispered conspiratorially. "Only when they don't get enough se-"

Jiraiya's head snapped back with enough force to throw him flat on the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto could see a pebble embedded deep in the Toad Sage's hiatite. Turning to Tsunade, her hand was still poised in the air, in a perfect flick motion she had used to launch said pebble. "Anything else you want to say, brat?"

"Thank you for helping Hinata?" He gulped.

"My pleasure." She turned to Hinata. "Have faith, Hinata-chan. If there is one thing I know is that the future holds no promises, the past is full of choices not made, and the present is all we can truly count on. Don't leave what needs to be said unsaid. If you choose to love, love deeply, or if you choose to renounce love, never love at all. Half steps will only make you fall."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata smiled in her direction, her eyes covered again.

"When the time comes, remember to fall in love with a gentle woman, Naruto," Jiraiya wobbled on his feet. "Angry women just tend to strike out instead of taking a compliment."

"I have, you old perv," Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata, who lowered her head into her shoulders, her fingers touching the other's tips.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing," Jiraiya gave Naruto's shackles a tug.

Clacking to the floor noisily, every shackle and restraint keeping Naruto locked still crumpled around him.

"Really?" Naruto looks at his freed hands and feet.

"Why not?" He grinned, looking at the very disagreeing eyes of Tsunade. "Where are you going to go when you have a lady to keep you company?"

Naruto didn't need anymore encouraging.

He hugged her, hard and tight, his Hinata-chan.

The door closed with a loud clack.

XXX

"I see." The Hokage leaned heavily in his chair, his fingers steepled in front of him, taking each one of his previous students report on Naruto and Hinata's current emotional state, health, mental state and opinions.

"What's going on behind those eyes of yours, old man?" Tsunade fingers tapped soundly on the arm of chair she was sitting in. "We might not have brought the best of news, but what we do have is something worth more than you appearing to have just heard a death sentence."

Orochimaru glanced around the room, then smiled in his odd way. "I bet he just did."

"I don't remember you having so many chairs in the office," Jiraiya nudged one out of the way with his hip. "I'm guessing one for each clan head and...?"

"Danzo," The Hokage filled in.

"Ah, let me guess. Send Naruto to Root to become an emotionless weapon?" Jiraiya huffed, then jerked his finger at Orochimaru. "I'd almost rather you give him to Orochimaru. At least you know where his loyalties lie afterwards."

"Your compliments need work, Jiraiya. I would almost take what you said as a jab at my intentions." Orochimaru's head tilted in amusement.

"And the other clan heads?" Tsunade interrupted. "What do they want?"

"Hiashi wants Naruto executed, Danzo wants him trained and leashed under ROOT, and the Shika-Ino-Cho want Naruto banished just far away enough to keep away from the populace but close enough should we ever need him again." Sarutobi shook his head. "It truly is time for me to retire when what should have been one of our greatest successes has become our greatest disasters."

Jiraiya rubbed at his chin, "I think I have an idea that might work in all of our favors."

"Really," Tsunade blinked at Jiraiya's very bright smile, something that almost made him handsome if it wasn't for that naturally pervy twist to his grin. "I thought you were the smart one, Orochimaru."

"I'm the honest one, Tsunade-hime." Orochimaru's naturally thin lips turned.

"Let's hear it," The Hokage asked.

"How about we agree to..."

xxx

"...each and every one of your demands."

Three hours had passed and the clan heads, including Danzo, were sitting right where they were when they had left. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood beside Hiruzen with Orochimaru lurking in the shadows behind their guests.

The Inoichi and Chouja exchanged glances, unsure what to make of this announcement. Danzo stony visage offered less than Hiashi's. Shikaku's finger ran down his scarred chin, nodding at what he could only assume was a different perception to all their demands.

"What's the angle?"

"Hiashi, you want Naruto executed," The Third narrowed his wizened eyes towards the pristine Hyuuga leader. Flicking his gaze to Danzo, "You want him trained to be the ultimate weapon," and last the Hokage rested his eyes on the Legendary Shika-Ino-Cho trio. "and you three want him away from the Leaf but close enough so we can use him. I am not a wall, to have your opinions offered and then dismissed, but, as my authority, while I still sit in its position allows, I still can make an adjustment here and there to fit each and everyone of your demands."

The Third lift his right hand, to where Jiraiya stood, "Instead of executing him, we send him on a mission."

"I am aware of the code word for 'flee' when I see it." Hiashi's deep voice belied a forced calm.

"Oh, no, this is quite the death sentence, I assure you." Jiraiya folded his arms across his barrel chest. "Him and I are going to fight against the Akatsuki."

Hiashi nodded, slow and deliberate. "You and him? So you believe you and this...child-"

"You were just calling him an adult a few hours ago, Hiashi." Shikaku corrected.

"Yes, I did." Hiashi blinked his eyes at the Nara clan leader then turned back to the Hokage. "Still, just the two of you?"

"No, they will also be leaving with Itachi and Kakashi," Tsunade added, gesturing towards Hiashi. "I will remain here to try and heal Hinata. That is all Naruto has asked for."

Hiashi huffed through his nose, dismissing the request. "She cannot be healed. Our Hyuuga medics-"

"Are not on our scale or ability, Hiashi-kun." Orochimaru's cold, damp breath trickled down the Hyuuga's cheek. "It will take time, persistence, and...ingenuity to succeed."

"You are going to work together?" Shikaku asked, his normally narrowed gaze wide.

"You seem surprised," Orochimaru's fingers traced along the backs of their chairs. "Tsunade and I have done many incredible feats that border on miracles in the past. Our only difference in medical ability is our ethics."

"So Naruto is willing to go on a suicide mission, which is sure to end his life as well as some of the greatest shinobi of our era, and all he wants is to try and heal Hinata?" Inoichi spoke up, amused and humbled by the gesture. "In the right light, he could be seen as a hero instead of a monster."

"Correct," The Third emphasized with a nod. "He will also be trained by his father's mentor, so that will suffice for your request, Danzo."

"Hardly." The bandaged man replied.

"But it _does_ fall within your option," The Third dared Danzo to question it further with a steely look.

"He will not only train to control the Kyuubi's chakra but that of the Sage art." Jiraiya unfolded his arms, resting his weight on his thick hand on the Hokage's desk.

"If I recall correctly, you still have not succeeded in fully controlling the sage chakra, Jiraiya." Danzo asked.

"I've been distracted in other things to put as much effort as I should have." Jiraiya dismissed with a flick of his fingers. "Besides, all I can say is that my heart wasn't into it."

Tsunade missed his side long glance.

"Do you really believe he can? This is Naruto you're talking about," Shikaku asked, not with disbelief but heavy doubt.

"Who was his father? Who was his mother?" Jiraiya made a point of waiting to see if anyone would answer that. "Now, the last request will be answered as such: If he succeeds in surviving our war with Akatsuki, shows an unfailing loyalty to the Leaf, and has at least my level of control to sage chakra, he will be allowed to come back to continue to protect Konoha."

"You must be joking," Hiashi voiced grew angry.

"Only when I'm drinking," Jiraiya chuckled, but his jovial voice turned hard. "If he comes back from this hell we are all throwing him in, he deserves to come back, all crimes forgiven, and be ranked as a hero among the others."

"And I will personally see to it that he receives his birthright is established and served to him as it was supposed to by the order of the Yondaime." The Third added without pause.

"Who will determine his loyalty is deemed safe enough to return to Konoha?" Danzo asked, turning to Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. "I hope you'll excuse me if I feel your bias towards our little criminal."

"I have full faith you will agree on Naruto's judge, jury, and executioner should he stray or try to run from his sentence." Hiruzen rolled his jaw, locking eyes with Hiashi to see if he will have any doubt to the ability of the person he chose. "Uchiha Itachi."

Hiashi had no pithy reply to that, only a single nod in agreement and a quiet, "Yes, he will suffice."

xxx

He missed this. There was no other place in this world with this much comfort, this much tenderness, this much belonging than what he had right here, right now, with his Hinata-chan. Simple words, simple touches, simple sighs and murmurs did wonderful things inside of him, calming him, treasuring him, rebuilding him. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder, as her bandaged eyes angled towards him, that small lipped smile that told him she was happy beyond language or words, if he made her feel as he did.

"I'm scared, Naruto-kun." Hinata's mumbled quietly into the crook of his neck.

"I know, Hinata-chan."

Her fingers gripped into his jacket, pulling him closer.

"Why did Jiraiya-sama let you go?"

"Why else?" Naruto brushed her dark locks out of her face, looking down at her unseeing eyes. "To spend time with you."

"How much time?"

Naruto couldn't answer that. Everyone saw him as a fool, but even a fool knows when something is too good to be true.

His answer came with the familiar sound of his cell opening.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Grey silver hair tilted to the side, his sensei waved Naruto outside his cell. "Let's go, Naruto. You have one night to put your affairs in order."

"I'm...free?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata buried her nose into his collar, her small hands trembling. "My father and some of the other members would tell us about the times they have only one night to get their affairs in order."

"When, Hinata-chan?"

"When they've got a mission they don't expect to return from."


End file.
